Enamorarse nunca es fácil y menos si eres Slytherin
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tiene 17 años y siempre ha sido quién ha manejado los hilos, pero ahora lo hace una chica de 15 años. Y no cualquier chica, sino la más repelente, arrogante y pelirroja pecosa que ha ido a Slytherin. Lily Luna Potter ha crecido y no quiere que la recuerden solo por ser la hija del héroe. Porque enamorarse nunca es fácil y menos si eres Slytherin.
1. Primavera

**_DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a JK y blablalba (lee la historia ya)_**

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **PRIMAVERA**

La primera vez que me di cuenta que Lily Luna Potter me gustaba era primavera, ella tenía catorce años y yo dieciséis. Y bueno, no me di cuenta de que me gustaba, solo me puse cachondo cuando la vi en el césped tumbada; no me había percatado de que ese año ya parecía una tía y todo. Estaba echada boca abajo y prácticamente todo el que pasaba le miraba el culo y las piernas. Eso me enfureció; ¿podía ser más guarra la hija de Potter?

Fue algo extraño, como si hasta ese momento nunca me hubiera fijado en su cuerpo. Ahora no paraba de mirar lo ajustado que llevaba el uniforme o como se colocaba el pelo rojo detrás de las orejas. Para mí siempre había sido la irritante Lily Potter que quería quitarme a mis amigos y que había acabado en Slytherin solo para fastidiarme. Era pequeña, pecosa, pelirroja y una creída: una Potter/Weasley de manual. Pero ahora tenía algo nuevo, y era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada delante de mí. Había dejado de ser una niñita de trenzas y mirada asquerosa; ahora tenía los ojos astutos y provocativos.

Ese fue el año que Lily Potter llevó a Slytherin a la locura. Toda la casa estaba de acuerdo: era increíblemente sexy. Aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo cruciatus, a mí también me tuvo que afectar. Lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía y se aprovechó. Ese fue el año en el que decidió encoger tres tallas sus uniformes, decir adiós a los calcetines por la rodilla y soltarse la melena (en todos los aspectos).

Esa primavera para mí estalló en mil pedazos cuando Lily decidió que todos los hombres del mundo tenían que caer a sus pies. No hacía como muchas chicas y escondía esa belleza por vergüenza, no. Ese día me di cuenta por primera vez que ahora llevaba los labios ligeramente pintados de rojo, unas zapatillas rojas también y los ojos marrones más grandes a causa del maquillaje. La camisa de la escuela estaba tan apretada que no sé cómo no se le salían los botones y la falda rozaba casi sus muslos cuando movía mucho las piernas. No preguntéis cuanto rato estuve mirando para darme cuenta de todo eso. Solo sé que pude sentir cómo me hervía la sangre. Era une mezcla de vergüenza y rabia. Me estaba cabreando un montón darme cuenta de todo el poder que tenía solo por estar ahí tumbada, el control que estaba ejerciendo en mí.

Siempre había sido al revés. Ella era la niña tonta que intentaba parecer una Slytherin cuando no lo era, y yo el chico que siempre la ponía en ridículo. Estuvo tres días en la enfermería cuando se emborrachó por primera vez y no aguantó nada bien el alcohol, pero todo el mundo sabe que no tendría que haber aceptado pociones de un Slytherin, ¿verdad? A veces la ponía en dilemas éticos, porque sabía que le costaría decidirse entre apoyar a su casa o a su familia, a pesar de afirmar que Slytherin era muy importante para ella. También la hice llorar al decirle que no tenía capacidad para ser una serpiente. Y no, no sentí ni una pizca de remordimiento al hacer todas estas horribles cosas. Cuando vives rodeado de Potter y Weasley que buscan ridiculizarte a cada paso, te miran por encima del hombro y te tachan desde que te ven de mortífago, aprovechas cada oportunidad para vengarte.

Pensaba en todo ello cuando se giró y me miró, apoyando la mejilla en su mano. Me dedicó una sonrisa que podría haber derretido el mismísimo Ártico. Su mirada me decía: ‹‹Lo vas a pagar››.

Lily me guiñó un ojo y supe que ahí comenzaba mi infierno personal. Todas las veces que la había fastidiado me iban a ser devueltas con creces.


	2. Verano

**VERANO**

El curso pasó rápidamente y para final de curso Lily ya era una de las chicas más sexis del colegio. Chicos del último curso se intentaban codear con la hija del elegido y era odiada por todas las chicas del colegio. Catorce años, con esa edad tenía más influencia que cualquiera de las demás alumnas/estudiantes/chicas de la escuela. Fue una bomba que estalló en todos los fragmentos posibles. Jugó con el cambio de su cuerpo, aún sin desarrollar del todo pero con unos uniformes que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Jugó con su pasado: era la hija del elegido y aunque tenía sus diferencias, ese año mejoró la relación con sus hermanos y primos. Jugó con su casa: era Slytherin y no era una inocente ni una boba; daba la imagen de peligrosa y atrevida. Incluso jugó con su juventud y su inexperiencia para atraer a todos los chicos en plena efervescencia hormonal de la escuela.

Evidentemente nadie se atrevía a decir nada en voz alta, sus hermanos y primos casi daban pena. Ese año se metieron en más líos que nunca: se peleaban y tenían que aguantar que su hermana fuera la comidilla de todo el colegio. Lily lo llevaba estupendamente; cuando se lo decían a la cara sonreía y respondía: "La grandeza inspira envidia. La envidia engendra rencor. Y el rencor genera mentiras".

Yo conocía lo suficiente a Lily para saber que ella no era quién todos creían, o eso me decía. Todos esos rumores sobre los chicos que se tiraba y lo que hacía por las noches me generaban un nudo en el estómago; como si tuviera que creer desesperadamente que fueran mentira.

Fue horrible saber que tenía miedo a acercarme a ella, aunque yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Me sentía frustrado. La primera vez que la vi así pensé con toda seguridad que intentaría atraerme. No es por alardear, pero soy el sex simbol de Slytherin y estaba completamente seguro de que le gustaba. Siempre había hecho con ella lo que quería y se ponía increíblemente nerviosa en mi presencia. No obstante yo era mayor y era enemigo de todos sus hermanos. Tuve que concederle que a pesar de eso supo abrirse camino en nuestra casa y demostrar que era una serpiente. Sin embargo, acabó el curso y no me había ni dirigido la palabra, esa ingrata quería que me acercara a ella y no lo iba a conseguir. Me fui a mi casa, diciéndome a mí mismo que era un crío por estar preocupándome por una niña de catorce años.

Entonces llegó. No sé cómo no lo vi venir: ella no quería humillarme delante de nadie, le bastaba con saber que yo estaba indefenso ante ella.

Un día apareció una carta de mi prima en la que me invitaba a su cumpleaños en su casa; iba a estar sola y prepararía una pequeña fiesta. Lo nombró en su carta de pasada, pero era seguro que Lily iría. De todas las chicas con las mi prima iba en su curso, tuvo que hacerse la mejor amiga de una Potter. Por lo que pude ver en la fiesta, estarían ellas, Adrian Purcey (ese chico siempre estaba), por supuesto invitó a Vincent, a Isabella y a mí. Y a ese Black. La aparición en la escuela de un Alphard Black dejó a todo el mundo estupefacto. Resultaba que era un hijo secreto de un pariente que hasta ese momento había ido a Beauxbatons. Los familiares parecían ajenos a todo lo que había sucedido en esa familia. Tuvieron una pequeña pelea legal con los Potter por la casa y la herencia que terminó con una cuantiosa suma para los extranjeros, muchas portadas en la prensa y los héroes despreciando a los nuevos Black. El niño fue a slytherin y eso bastó para que los Potter y Weasley perdieran su interés por él. A mi prima sé que no le caía muy bien, demasiado fanfarrón y fantasma, pero a Isabelle le encantaba, en todos los aspectos. Mi prima Jane no era una chica de muchos amigos, prefería relacionarse estrictamente con la gente que consideraba interesante. Yo iba a ser, junto con Vincent, el mayor de esa fiesta, aunque debería de pensar que a mis diecisiete años ir a una fiesta con chicos de quince era algo denigrante e infantil, en el fondo me apetecía. Intenté no pensar en que iba a estar allí Lily, porque me recorría un escalofrío al hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos estaban en la piscina, por lo que sabía un capricho de mi tía que mi tío aborrecía y nadie usaba. Mi prima se encontraba bajo la sombra hablando con Isabella sobre idioteces de chicas; en la piscina estaban los demás. Lily llevaba un biquini que dejaba su pálida piel al descubierto, llevaba el pelo en un moño y varios mechones empapados se le pegaban al rostro. Adrian intentaba ahogarla y ella se escondía detrás de Black, al que agarraba por detrás del cuello. Parecía encantado con la atención, pues no dejaba de restregarse contra ella. La imagen hizo que me recorriera una furia desmedida por el cuerpo que se heló cuando todos me miraban, hasta que dijo Jane:

—Pero ¿qué haces?֫ —Yo enrojecí levemente y tras murmurar ‹‹nada›› me fui quitando la ropa y me quedé debajo de una tumbona hablando con Vincent. Al poco rato, cuando ya me estaba relajando, Vincent se fue a por algo de beber. Después de cerrar los ojos un momento noté que había alguien a mi lado. Me tapaba el sol y estaba sonriente, llevaba el pelo suelto y empapado; cientos de gotitas recorrían su cuerpo, pero no parecía tener frio.

—¿El señorito no se va bañar? —dijo con un deje irónico mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Levanté la ceja y no pude evitar sonreír.

—No me apetece mucho meterme dónde has estado tú. —Le dolió, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se acercó todavía más. Ahora se había inclinado hasta poner su cara a la altura de la mía. Podía contarle las pecas de la cara y sentir como su cuerpo estaba frío por el agua. Ella debía notar que el mío estaba ardiendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me tocó el brazo a la vez que ambos sentimos un escalofrío. Pude ver por un solo segundo que ella también se había asustado, pero cambió la cara y sonriendo de medio lado dijo:

—Creo que nos hemos hecho mayores para estos jueguecitos, Malfoy. —Yo tragué saliva como pude. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó riendo por lo bajo.

Esa noche, como es obvio, todos habíamos traído algo de alcohol y pociones extrañas. Alguien que no recuerdo puso música y todos comenzamos a entrar en esa deliciosa espiral de decadencia. En menos que canta un gallo, Vincent vomitó y se quedó dormido. Fue, cómo no, Isabella, la que de la mano de Black y con una mueca de perversión dijo:

—¿Jugamos a la botella?

—Claro —respondió Lily, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada rápida.

Era tremendamente frustrante, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la botella nos emparejase y podía ver en la cara de la pelirroja que lo sabía. La verdad, casi todos los besos fueron una gilipollez de críos que ni recuerdo. Conforme íbamos bebiendo, los efectos de las pociones (que, ahora que lo pienso, seguro que llevaban Amortentia) nos enloquecían un poco. Adrian se tiró encima de Jane y comenzó a morderle la boca casi como un loco cuando les tocó. Isabella y Black acabaron yéndose nadie sabe dónde.

Entonces caí en que solo quedábamos dos personas solas en el círculo; no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta. Lily estaba delante de mi sentada con la botella en medio y dijo como si fuera evidente:

—Parece que nos toca. —Ella se levantó, me cogió de la mano y fuimos al armario al que habíamos decidido que había que entrar en no sé qué punto de la noche. Y ahí, a oscuras, sin que Lily me hubiese tocado siquiera y con todo el alcohol y drogas que llevaba encima, me volví loco. Me lancé contra ella y la estampé contra la pared mientras la besaba. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba enfadado y cachondo.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio… —Solo decía eso una y otra vez mientras comenzaba acariciar, estrujar y desnudar. Ella temblaba como una hoja y creo que empezó a llorar. No escuché gemidos, ni me dijo que parara; solo noté cómo me caían las lágrimas al hombro mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda, clavándome las uñas.

Tenía la voz ronca y el pulso aceleradísimo cuando deje de besarla y susurré:

—¿Vamos arriba?

Ella solo tragó saliva muy pesadamente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando y la note muy pequeña, una niña.

Hice ademán de soltarla, pero como si yo fuera una tabla en medio del mar, me agarró más fuerte y prácticamente se colgó de mi cuello. La cogí de las piernas y salimos del armario. No había nadie y no dijimos nada; yo ni siquiera la miraba aunque sabía que ella lo hacía. Entré en la habitación de mis tíos, la dejé sobre la cama y fui a cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento, creo que tuve un segundo de lucidez y me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Me giré y vi que Lily me miraba muy asustada y confusa, se agarraba las piernas con los brazos y hacía esfuerzos para no temblar. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

Por un momento, sentí pena de ella. Sentí pena por todas las veces que la había insultado, por todas las veces que mis prejuicios por su familia me habían hecho decirle cosas horribles. Sentí pena porque me di cuenta de lo difícil que tenía que haber sido ser ella en su familia.

Pero ella tampoco sabía lo que era ser yo, lo difícil que había sido darme cuenta en la escuela que allí no era nadie, era peor que nadie, era la escoria, nadie me dio una oportunidad. Ellos me obligaron a hacerme fuerte y a decirme todos los días que sus palabras, empujones y desprecios no dolían. Los ojos me empezaron a escocer cuando noté que alguien me cogía de la mano. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándome a los ojos sin pena, sin rencor, sin amor, solo como una chica asustada.

En ese momento solo éramos dos adolescentes que odiaban su vida, su pasado y su mundo. Y entonces la besé. No sé por qué: quizá fue el alcohol, quizá la última poción, quizá fue el hecho de que quisiese, quizá fueron sus dedos que, aunque temblorosos, recorrían mi cuerpo desesperadamente o quizá sus ojos que parecían suplicarme que no la soltase nunca.

El caso es que lo hicimos, despacio al principio. No me dijo en ningún momento que le hacía daño, solo me agarró el pelo hasta que dejó de dolerle. No fue especialmente amoroso ni tierno. Era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran atraídos por una fuerza extraña. Ella era mi medicina para una enfermedad incurable. Cuando terminamos, nos besamos. Esa vez me supo diferente porque olvidé quien ella era: su apellido, su edad, su familia y la mía. Lo olvidé todo menos el sabor de sus labios, grabado a fuego para siempre en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que, en ese momento sonrió tristemente y, mientras me acariciaba la cara como si por primera vez la viera, dijo mi nombre:

—Scorpius.

No recuerdo nada más de la noche, solo despertarme a las horas con ganas de vomitar solo. Ella se marchó a la mañana siguiente sin despedirse y yo también. Pasé todo el día después pensando en lo que iba a suceder a continuación. En qué había pasado, en si la quería, en si me quería y en qué iban a decir. Llegué a la conclusión de que era una niña estúpida colada por mí y que salir con ella era una estupidez porque era una Potter de catorce años. No obstante, cuando recibí una lechuza de ella por la noche con las palabras ‹‹Esto no ha pasado›› _,_ sentí una rabia y una humillación demasiado grande. Mucho más que todas las veces que me habían puesto en ridículo algún Potter/Weasley. Mucho más que lo que me hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Destrocé la carta y no la respondí. Destrocé la habitación y no comí en todo el día. La odié, la odié de una forma que tendría que haber estado prohibida.

Ese verano fue en el que perdí por primera vez contra ella, o al menos así lo veía yo.


	3. Otoño

**OTOÑO**

El curso empezó a las pocas semanas y aunque era mi último año jamás me había sentido tan crio. Nadie me comentó nada, ni siquiera ella. Sentía una enorme frustración por tener que hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, ella ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba en mi último año pero era como si volviese a tener 13 años, pero estaba en la situación inversa. Antes siempre era yo el que hacía a todas las chicas ir detrás de mí y ahora yo quien iba detrás de una chica de 15 años. La fiebre que causó el año anterior parecía que se había pasado, pero en mi aumentaba cada día. Mi patetismo era tal que incluso podía diferenciar su estúpido perfume, que recordaba a las manzanas de caramelo, empalagoso y dulce. En cada cruce de miradas, cada vez que la veía riendo con mi prima y Purcey, cuando estaba leyendo un libro; siempre veía gestos y palabras dirigidas a mí.

Sin embargo, una semana de octubre, cuando la vi en la entrada del gran comedor sucedió lo impensable. Me encontraba hablando con alguien que ni recuerdo y me fijé en que estaba preciosa. Llevaba el pelo largo y ahora se hacía pequeñas trencitas que a simple vista no se veían bien, los labios los tenía sin pintar pero estaban rosados y agrietados, puesto que tenía la manía de mordérselos cada dos por tres. Y aunque estaba lejísimos juro que podía oler su perfume. Estaba simplemente mirándola cuando la veo sonreír en mi dirección. Nunca me había dirigido esa sonrisa, era amplia y de felicidad extrema. Fruncí el ceño y sentí como el estómago daba un vuelco, pero antes de poder digerir la sonrisa veo que no me estaba mirando a mí. Estaba mirando a un alumno que se acercaba por detrás de mí y que la abrazó y la levantó en volandas mientras ella reía.

Él muy descarado la besó en los labios y ella rodeó sus brazos entorno a su cuello, sentí como si todo a mí alrededor se espesara. Me acababa de meter de repente a 1 kilometro debajo del agua, porque la presión que sentía no era normal. Por un momento me pareció que soñaba y que al tío que sonreía era a mí, entonces parpadeé y me di cuenta de que no soy yo aunque tiene el pelo rubio. Es uno de esos gemelos Scamander que van a Ravenclaw.

* * *

Llevaba casi un mes saliendo con Lorcan y podía ver cómo mientras él me besaba no podía creerse su suerte. Todas las chicas del colegio envidiaban la que creían que era la relación perfecta y mis hermanos estaban encantados de que no hubiera acabado con un Slytherin, ahora me trataban mejor que nunca. Lorcan era un buen chico, había viajado por todo el mundo y me trataba con respeto, sin embargo no me gustaba. Cuando se me acercó para dar una vuelta ese día me pareció lo mejor salir con él: tenía mi edad, era agradable y me parecía guapo. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que solo me parecía guapo porque se parecía a Scorpius. Malfoy era el chico malo que secretamente siempre deseé pero estaba prohibido. Cuando entré en Slytherin me costó bastante tiempo abrirme paso y que los demás dejaran de juzgarme por quien era, fueron muchas peleas, conversaciones, favores, secretos y mentiras que acabaron por hacerme un hueco entre ellos. No me quejo, adoro mi casa; pero Malfoy fue el que siempre se puso en medio y quien me hacía sentir siempre fuera de lugar. No sé si fue su actitud hostil, todas las historias que escuché de mis hermanos sobre el pedante y asqueroso chico o que en el fondo me sentía inferior a él en todos los sentidos; pero nos llevábamos fatal. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba cuando tenía trece años, en realidad se percató Jane, fue ella quien de borrachera me lo dijo cómo si fuera evidente: "mira ahí está el chico que te gusta". Ella despareció antes de que le pudiera contestar y yo me quedé toda la noche pensando en la sensación que tenía cuando le veía y en que una palabra suya era capaz de hacerme sonreír o llorar en un segundo.

Mentiría si dijera que cuando me vestía así e intentaba destacar era solamente por él. No soy una patética enamorada, me gustaba causar esa sensación y que mis hermanos se avergonzaran. Ver la envidia en los ojos de las chicas, sus insultos no me dolían, se clavaban en mí como cristales que se envenenaban y alimentaban mi bilis. Pero cuando le vi y me fijé en que por una vez yo le iba a controlar, fue como si llegara la Navidad. Me tomé mi tiempo, porque quería que viera que no era importante, y cuando menos se lo esperó fui a por él. Fue como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, pero no fue dulce.

No iba a llegar hasta el final, pero cuando me besó dejéde pensar. Me sentía incapaz de sentirme superior, solo sentía pena de mi misma. Se me había caído la máscara y no la podía volver a pegar. Todos los insultos, el miedo que sentía a que me rechazara, a que solo me considerara un estúpido trozo de carne del que aprovecharse y lo poco que me quería por conformarme con poner cachondo al chico que me gustaba hasta que no pudiera más, se abrían paso hasta mi pecho. Sin embargo él también estaba asustado, lo vi en sus ojos y le di la mano; no quería estar sola y me dejé llevar por la sensación de vacío. Había algo en sus labios y su piel que me hacía sentir completa y que hacía desaparecer todo lo demás.

Cuando desperté, horas después, todo el miedo volvió multiplicado junto con la realidad: mi apellido, el suyo, mi edad, lo que acababa de perder. Todo eso se impuso. Si la gente lo descubría podía ser… ni si quiera podía describir la magnitud del horror. Me marché y sabiendo que él tampoco querría decirlo le puse eso.

Al comienzo del curso no podía ni mirarle a la cara y descubrir ¿qué se avergonzaba? ¿Qué me odiaba? ¿Qué deseaba contarlo porque para él no fue nada? Empezar a salir con Lorcan fue para dejar de sentir ese vacío en el pecho, para decirme a mí misma que no me gustaba y que solo necesitaba otro chico.

Pero mientras en la fiesta de Hallowen Lorcan me besaba y magreaba mi culo como si no hubiera mañana en los baños de los prefectos, le daba vueltas a toda la situación, no sentía nada. No había miedo, ni me sentía completa, al principio me gustaba que fuera tan agradable pero conforme parecía querer ir más lejos menos me gustaba. Era solo un pedante estúpido que tenía ganas de echarme un polvo y cada vez lo veía más claro. De pronto empezó a subir la mano hacía una zona peligrosa, que estaba muerta a decir verdad, y yo inconscientemente le aparté Lorcan había bebido y, como si ya estuviera harto, me soltó:

—Eres una jodida calientapollas—.Me habían llamado eso casi cien veces pero esa vez sí que me dolió y le solté una torta en la cara antes de marcharme. No hay casi nadie por los pasillos, pero entonces ves a mu hermano Albus a lo lejos. ¿Qué hace que no está en su sala común disfrutando de la noche? Ah, sí, Gryffindors, demasiado nobles para beber y divertirse. Ruedé los ojos y me marché pero cuando fui a entrar a la sala común vi a Scorpuis maldiciendo y en el suelo. Le mire y cuando levantó los ojos me dijo enfadado:

—¿Sabes que tu hermano es un capullo?— rodé los ojos y contesté:

—¿Qué le has hecho?— esa pregunta pareció enfadarle más.

—Nada. Estaba con una chica— se me paró un momento en corazón pero trague saliva y seguí escuchando— cuando ha llegado tu hermano se ha puesto a reírse y la ha espantado. Creo que tiene una enorme frustración por no poder tirarse a tu prima y lo paga conmigo.—Sé que es cruel pero me dieron ganas de reír por el comentario— Se lo he hecho saber y me han atacado todos a la vez— resopló y dijo aún más bajito— y luego yo soy el cobarde —no pensé mucho antes de decir:

—No es que seas un cobarde, es que lo es tu familia — Pudiste ver cómo tus palabras le habían dolido, pero de verdad, le habían tocado un tema espinoso. Se levantó y se fue a marchar, cuando, sin pensar, le agarré del brazo y nos quedamos unos segundos así. Sino fuera porque estábamos solos en el pasillo no le habría escuchado decir:

—Yo no soy como mi familia— Se giró muy lentamente y me miró a los ojos. Sin pensar dije

—Yo tampoco—. Creía que podría notar mi pulso, me miró fijamente y empezó a temblar; me acercó instintivamente como si él fuera una estufa. Y él, entonces, empezó a reírse:

—¿De verdad crees que me volvería a liar contigo, niñata? No estoy tan borracho— tenía la sonrisa de asqueroso estúpido y sino hubiera empezado a notar cómo crecía su erección hasta me habría molestado. Así que me acerqué más, me mordí el labio y me reí suavemente:

—Oh venga, ¿acaso crees que gustas a todas? Te lanzaste tú, sino recuerdo más— puse cara de escandalizada— a una niña, abusaste de una niña inocente que había bebido.— Se río fuerte pero no se aparta, es más tragó saliva.

—Tú eres de todo menos inocente, guapa…— Y me besó, ¿o le besé yo? Demasiado alcohol para recordarlo, pero volvimos otra vez al mismo punto. ¿Por qué tenía que tener algo que le hacía tan… él?

* * *

Os ahorraré todo el drama que volví a pasar porque aquella vez ella seguía sin hablarme; la muy asquerosa. Así que decidí que ya era hora de hablar las cosas, por lo que la abordé al día siguiente cuando salía de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y nos quedamos al lado del bosque prohibido mirando el extraño manto de colores que cubrían los árboles. Entonces estallé:

—Eres insoportable ¿sabes? Te paseas por el mundo creyendo que es tuyo, te metes en la casa que es NUESTRA, de los apestados y creyendo que tienes derecho a todo por quien eres. Ahora encima crees que puedes marearme y joderme por todo lo que he dicho de ti. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, ni de todas las cosas malas que he podido decirte, ni a ti, ni a tu estúpida familia.— Ahí es cuando me giré triunfal y vi que estaba llorando y riendo a la vez.

—¿Crees que esto es venganza? Eres estúpido— me miró a los ojos— ¿de qué sirve intentar salir contigo Scorpius Malfoy? Aún en el hipotético caso de que dejáramos de discutir, que tu admitieras que te gusto y que yo también quisiera salir contigo, sigue estando el hecho de que tú jamás dejarás de ser un Malfoy, y yo jamás dejaré de ser una Potter.— me quedé callado porque no había pensado en eso— nuestros padres no lo aceptarán. Mis padres han tardado la vida en no atragantarse cuando les hablo de Nott, imagina si les digo que saldría con el hijo de un mortífago.— Ella me miró con rabia, no como lo ha hecho siempre porque esta vez algo se estremeció dentro de mí— ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo?

Mientras veía su pelo rojo alejarse en el paisaje otoñal, me quedé clavado en la tierra. Incapaz de pensar nada, de contestar a esa pregunta. Parecía que fuera a quedar para siempre allí, sin saber qué decir.


	4. Invierno

**INVIERNO**

Los copos caían fuera y las risas de la cena de navidad de abajo parecían pitidos molestos en mis oídos. Llevaba exactamente veinte minutos mirando ese trozo de plástico que habías comprado en la farmacia muggle. En la otra mano sostenías la caja que observabas cada dos minutos.

"Dos rayas es positivo/ Una raya es negativo"

Las dos rayas seguían ahí y las instrucciones no cambiaban. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, las manos me temblaban y empecé a oír cómo preguntaban por mi asuencia. (…)

 _En otro lugar al mismo tiempo_

Las palabras de ese hombre empiezan a hacer mella en ti, no sientes ni la nieve ni el frio. Claro que ya es hora de que los héroes paguen por todo lo que les han quitado. Llevan generaciones protegiendo a quienes los asesinaban y encima ellos son los villanos. Y todo por tu apellido, miras a tu alrededor, toda la gente enfadada y todos los jóvenes asustados, y te das cuenta de que todo es por su culpa, ellos nos han llevado a este camino a la fuerza. Te han despreciado, apartado y colocado en ese camino por tu apellido. Un camino que en el fondo siempre supiste que tendrías que recorrer.

* * *

 _Siempre quise subir esta historia, estaba en mi cabeza narrada de muchas formas y por fin este reto me ha permitido darle forma. Si os ha gustado, os pido que leáis, Caminos equivocados (es el principio de esta historia y aunque apenas está avanzada, cuenta la historia de Lily). Muchas gracias a Majo, la beta con más paciencia que he visto y a la que debo ya demasiadas copas; a Nalnyatrix Black_ _(a quién también debo bastantes copas) y a Mur mi amiga que animo a subirla y con la que tengo las conversaciones más oscuras y frikis del mundo._


End file.
